cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
San Stravinsky
, , |regional_languages = , Phizonics (8th Dialect) |demonym = Stravinskyan |government_type = Krytocratic Federation |rulertitle = President |govthead = Ben Berman |govttitle = Chancellor |ruler = Elijah Lutz |govtoff = Cody Fraley |offtitle = Prime Minister |govtoff2 = James Lutz |offtitle2 = Vice President |govtoff3 = Ethan Goldcamp |offtitle3 = President of Parliament |national_religion = Judaism |national_animal = Eagle |formation_date = 14 February 2010 |formation_event = Republican Conquest |formation_date2 = 25 November 2009 |formation_event2 = Surrender of Wellow |area = |population = 34,045,786 (2010 Census) |ethnicity = Mixed |allies = Phoenix Rising |currency = Zollar (Ø) |literacy = 95% |time_zone = UTC -5 |cctld = .com |drivinglane = Right }} NOTE: If it is allowed, this is in my own universe that borders nations that are in this universe. Therefore it doesn't border or be a part of any other nations on here, if it is okay...... The Krytocratic Commonwealth of San Stravinsky, or also known by the Wellecian Confederacy as the Former Wellecian Socialist Republic of Stravinsky was a growing, developing, and maturing nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion was Judaism. It was a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refered to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens payed moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of San Stravinsky worked diligently to produce Aluminum and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. San Stravinsky is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of San Stravinsky has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. San Stravinsky allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. San Stravinsky believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of San Stravinsky will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. It borders the Pan-Canadian Union to the north, the Oregon Socialist Republic to the Northwest, The Kingdom of New Iberia to the south, and the Hispanic Republic of Maya to the southwest. History San Stravinsky started out in 2009 as a state in the former Federation of Wellow, which was broken up in the later days of 2009. Wellow consumed most of the Appalachian Region when it deformed and had its capital located about 150 miles southwest of the City of Peltodirectus. In January, a group of 3 teenagers got the idea of turning the state into a nation and reclaiming the lands of old Wellow. On February 14, 2010, the Republic of San Stravinsky was declared independent. Federation of Wellow The Federation of Wellow was formed in the mid-summer of 2009. There it became a member of an alliance that supported it financially and helped it form itself into a large nation consuming mainly the Appalachian Region. It was led by a Premier known as Philip Joseph. In August, war sprung in Wellow as it was attacked by a neighboring nation. Wellow then expanded their army to a large extent thus winning the war. Although Wellow then became a military dictatorship, causing more forced labor to it's citizens. In November, the Wellecian Revolution began when many states, including the San Stravinsky Autonomous Republic, revolted against the capital. On November 25, 2009, the Federation of Wellow surrendured to the revolutionaries and thus causing the nation to break up. The San Stravinsky Autonomous Republic stayed under Anarchist Government until the Republican Conquest in February 2010 and the formation of the republic. Recent Discovery: Empire of Wellow It was uncovered in records that in the last weeks of its life, Wellow was officially the Imperial Wellecian Federation, with the General of the Army as the Emperor. (Recent Discovery) Anarchy Era and the Republican Conquest San Stravinsky was never claimed by any nation nor was it declared independent, thus leading to an anarchy. However, the citizens never acted wrongly and the nation was basically unharmed. Though, many citizens sought a governing body. In January 2010, three political movements, The Social Democracy Party, the Republic Democracy Party, and the Federal Democracy Party, formed the Republican Conquest Movement which had federal, democratic ideals. the members of the group then wrote a Declaration of Independence and elected 3 leaders from each party. In February the Republic was officially formed. Civil War On July 18, 2010, Prime Minister Ethan Goldcamp was shot in a parade through the small city of Sabraton, FCD. The Prime Minister was hospitalized and the government officials were evacuated. Terrorists bombed government buildings in cities such as Liberty City, Newhall, and Garrison. Seven governors were assasinated and the West Coast Commonwealth Districts were declared independent as the Rebel Alliance for Wellecian Socialism. The Oregon Republic and the Alaska Republic were attacked and the Union of Baffin was taken control by terrorists. *On July 19, 2010, Terrorists continued their attack on the nation, while District 13, the only remaining West Coast District was taken by rebellion forces. Downtown Liberty City was obliterated by an atomic bomb in the early morning hours. Chancellor Ben Berman released a statement claiming that he was safe. The Peltodirectus-Morgantown Metropolitan Area was evacuated and only the Powered Infantry Armed Battalions, the most elite army force, remained in the city. The President reported that he was in his Fallout Vault Facility, hidden somewhere near Clarksburg, D2. The Prime Minister visited the Peltodirectus front lines to award the Purple Heart to injured soldiers. The Vice President, who was on vacation, was urged to stay in the Yucatan Imperial Dominion. Newhall was set aflame and was evacuated. Prime Minister Ethan Goldcamp, who is the Commander-in-Chief of the Military, was seen commanding troops on the front lines in Peltodirectus. Secretary of Defense Colonel Rogen Autumn was along with the Prime Minister. The President planned an assassination for the RAWS Prime Minister to take place on July 20. *On July 20, 2010, Colonel Rogen Autumn was shot and killed leading a direct offence in Morgantown. Geography San Stravinsky is a vast land of both plains and mountains. It has both temperate and warm climates. Due to a government hacking, much of the national information has been lost. Famous Quotes of Leaders Anthem The nation recently changed the anthem to a different tune and lyrics. The tune was written by Gosch Baor Thyron. Hail, to thee San Stra-avinsky, land for those from tyrrany. Gaurd thy worships, of precious loyalty, keep thy nation far from harm. High in glory, Far from royalty, Keep thy nation under God's eye. For the land and glory of the Great San Stra-vin-sky. Districts The Commonwealth has a total 22 Districts (23 if counting land disputed with New Iberia). It also has 3 Federal Districts, the Federal Capital District, the South Iberian Island Providence, and the Commonwealth of Stravinskyan Northern Micronesia. Official Districts *District One is oldest district of San Stravinsky. Located immediately Southwest of the Federal Capital District, it is the 3rd most populous district in the nation. It is, however, extremely fortified, having over 32 military posts and stations. The current Governor is Carolyn Hawthorne; the capital is Clarksburg, the largest city is Ironville. *District Two is a mountainous, "space state". Locate Northwest of the Federal Capital District, it is the least populous district in the nation. It is called a space state due to its low population and the space that is unused there. The current Governor is Aidan Parte; the capital and largest city is Berlin au Pennsyl. *District Three is a forestry district located Southeast of the Federal Capital District. It is decently populous and fairly the same size as districts 1, 2, and 4. It is home to the San Stravinsky Special Services Headquarters and the National Soccer League Headquarters. Its capital and largest city is Shenandoah, the Governor is Dr. Jose Gupta. *District Four is the district in the Northeast of the Federal Capital District. It's current governor is Mickael Bronislaw, who is originally from the Albannic-Hellenic Republic. The District Capital is located in the small village of Lancaster, and its Largest City is Saint John's City. *District Five is the fifth oldest and most populous district in San Stravinsky. Originally declared independent, it joined San Stravinsky after a month of its foundation. Home to the most vacationed city in the nation, Newhall is the capital and Largest City. Its current Governor is former Baja President Jason Hartford. Category:San Stravinsky Category:Nations of North America